


In Between

by Kamaaina



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, Knotting, Multi, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, big dick energy, petite maeve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaaina/pseuds/Kamaaina
Summary: A very bad timing to be caught in the heat by two HUGE assholes.
Relationships: Corvus/Maeve (Paladins), Koga/Maeve (Paladins)
Kudos: 6





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Basing the story off this picture https://twitter.com/Eri_Kits/status/1323469235088097286/photo/1

# Heat of the moment

Navigating through the dark alleys by heart, Maeve successfully escapes Lex's lawful wrath as she taunts at him before disappearing into the night. Now walking peacefully through the city without having to stress about getting caught, Maeve drops her guard to enjoy the cool breeze. She stretches her strained limbs and sighs in relief when she feels herself completely relaxed. 

Going in and out of war was a pain in the butt after all. While walking, a sharp cramp made it's way to her ovaries and stops at her stomach. Maeve groans in slight pain, stopping in her tracks and placing a hand to her stomach. Hoping the cramp would stop. 

It doesn't and worsens every second, followed by the mild pain was an intense heat that surges throughout her small body. _"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have ate all that catnip," _Maeve thought the pain was caused from her meal earlier. But she didn't feel the need to gas out or take a big dump. So why is she feeling these odd sensations in her body?__

__Deep in her thoughts...and in the pain, Maeve became unaware of the tall figure approaching her from behind. Suddenly, a purple streak goes pass her, startling the half tigron. Maeve watches the purple orb land a few feet in front of her, watching as it summons a tall familiar brunette. Maeve tenses up, seeing the son of Karne appear in front of her with a gun and a knife in both of his hands. His intense glare almost made her submit to him on the spot._ _

__That's when Maeve realized what she was going through, it was _that _time of the month. _"Stupid tigron genes," _Maeve swears mentally at herself._____ _

______"Tsk, so you're the lousy brat Lex failed to capture," Corvus let out a tsk as he facepalms himself for a moment. "I should really consider deducting his salary," he said before aiming his gun at Maeve. Maeve's striking blue eyes glows up, preparing herself for his attack. Before Corvus could even pull the trigger, Maeve sucks in the pain and swiftly prowls over him, pouncing on top of a nearby building._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Damn brat," Corvus swore, proceeding to chase after her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve glances behind her, seeing the son of Karne closing in on her instantly. Her running comes to a stop when her legs gave up by themselves, she falls off the roof and another pain shoots up her sensitive area. The half tigron could feel herself getting moist down there. She hears a loud thud behind her, knowing Corvus was still behind her. Maeve grunts in frustration, she stands up barely keeping balance and starts running again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Turning every corner that leads her to one alleyway and then to another. Maeve couldn't see it, but Corvus obviously enjoyed chasing her down. Gets his body pumping in excitement since he too was overly stressed from the ongoing war._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve attempted to stall him by throwing one of her daggers at him. It barely hits his head but still manages to land a slight scrape on his right cheek. Now this seemed to edge the dark prince more, as he increased his running speed. The small girl panics as she increased her speed as well. Maeve then had an idea on how to lose him, she stops running to look back at Corvus. A single dagger in her hand, as she spun it flawlessly and her blue eyes glowed more intensely than before. "Goodnight~," she taunted as Corvus' vision temporarily went dark._ _ _ _ _ _

______She took this opportunity to run as far as possible from this Magistrate reject. But luck hasn't seem to be on her side as of just now. Maeve halts in her tracks once again when she bumps into a wall. Well not a wall but more like a very tall person. Maeve glares up at to who decided to get in her way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Glaring blue eyes meet the same reaction from a certain pair of emerald ones. Maeve did her best to ignore her tigron nature and not submit to any guy she encounters. "Koga," she says calmly, "Maeve," he responded in a scary tone. "I have no time for this," the small girl tried to slip pass through him but Koga managed to block her way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve glares up at him, "you know I haven't forgotten about my gear you stole," he said as he glared down at her. "Sorry but I don't remember," she retorted, her heat gradually increases at that moment. Though her response didn't seem to amuse Koga as he stepped closer to her, causing her to step back into another...wall? Wait-- no, Maeve slowly peers over her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Meeting very angry ruby violet eyes. Koga also peered at the person behind her, "my apologies if she caused more trouble than she should have," Corvus said to Koga before he grabs Maeve by her arm. The smaller girl struggled to restrain a moan, "now just hold on for a second," Koga said as he grabbed onto her other arm. Now they've done it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The smaller girl falls onto her knees while both males kept their firm grips on her arms. Corvus and Koga looked down at her in concern, their gazes only provoking her heat as Maeve began to pant heavily. They both noticed how her pale face became a blushing red color. Koga slightly crouches down to her as he nudges her arm, "aye you good," he asked her. Maeve glances at him while panting, "let go of me," she weakly says._ _ _ _ _ _

______All of a sudden a sweet cotton candy scent filled the air around the three, Maeve being completely oblivious to it. Corvus was a little confused but Koga realized in just a few seconds the moment he smelled the sweet scent. "She's in heat," he bluntly said, Maeve eyes widened at how he knew her situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looks back at the ground in embarrassment. "Heat?" Corvus questioned, remembering a certain information he learned about in his sex ed sessions. Corvus and Koga starred at each other for a moment, as if they could talk to each other mentally._ _ _ _ _ _

______A devious smirk making its way on both of their faces._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two males dragged Maeve into the deeper part of the alleyway, the smaller girl feeling too week to break free from their hold._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was suddenly pulled up into a stance, facing Koga as he wrapped an arm around her curved waist. Corvus was behind her with both of his hands on each side of her thighs. Maeve didn't bother to sliced them both for invading her personal space, she was too needy to care at the moment. Koga leaned into her neck as he licked up from her collarbone to her jawline. "Mhmm," Maeve let out a breathy moan. Corvus nibbled on the other side of her neck making her leaned back more onto his chest. The dark prince began to remove Maeve's cloak, as the exiled ninja took off her beige tank top and blue tights. Maeve was now left in her matching black undies. The two men took a second to admire just how beautifully formed Maeve's body was under those baggy clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Skye can't relate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Were the only thoughts Corvus and Koga could only think about while still starring at Maeve's petite figure._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dark prince unclips her bra, his rough hands slowly slips it off her. Corvus originally planned to send her to turn her in without mercy. But right now, he just wanted to care for her as gently as he could. He places butterfly kisses from her shoulder blade down to her wing bone. Koga on the other hand caresses her small yet perfect breasts, gently letting his hands roam around their soft structure. He could hear Maeve trying to restrain her moans, leaving him unsatisfied. He leans in close to her ear and whispers, "moan for us kitten~," before he goes down to suck on one of her breast. Maeve whimpers at how sensitive her body has become that a slight suck left her wanting more._ _ _ _ _ _

______She then feels Corvus sliding his hands to her already wet woman area. He rubs the center part slowly through the thin fabric of her panty. "So wet for us like a good girl," he teases as he applied a little friction to that part, making the smaller girl moan. Corvus then kneels to the ground, something he wouldn't do for anyone, though Maeve was a exception. He wraps his arms between Maeve's legs from behind and settles it right above her hip bones. He slightly picks her up until Maeve was lightly sitting on top of his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Setting her wet pussy on his mouth as he began to lick at her sweet juices. Tasted exactly as how it smelled, like cotton candy. Maeve lets out a vaguely loud moan, feeling Corvus's suck on her cherry while his tongue rubs against her inner walls._ _ _ _ _ _

______Koga felt challenged since he has yet to make Maeve moan out like that. Knowing the former Guild member, losing to a challenge is something Koga would never accept. He begins to suck on the other breast giving slight bites to the nipple, causing Maeve to jerk at the feeling. The two continued to pleasure the smaller girl, as Maeve could feel herself coming close to her climax. "Ahhh~ I-I'm coming~," she whined out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hearing this urged them to tense up their pleasuring, "mhmm~ hah," Maeve moans her sweet juices squirts into Corvus's mouth. The prince gladly drinks to what she has to offer, not satisfied yet when it only lasted for a few seconds. They waited for Maeve to calm down on her high, before adjusting their positions._ _ _ _ _ _

______Corvus and Koga unzips their pants, releasing their thick and long manhoods. Maeve still being a little needy decided to give pleasure back to them. She used both hands to grab each dick, rubbing one while she sucks on the other. She constantly switches making sure to give them both as much pleasure as they did to her. Maeve then suddenly had a great idea, though she didn't know if her mouth could handle it. She takes both dicks and shove the tips into her mouth, making them rub against each other. The two groaned out in pleasure, as they both grabbed her hair to urge for her to go a little further in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve relaxes her jaws and continued to take them both in, but could only fit 1/4th past their tips. She pulls back, making use of her hands by pumping their shafts while she sucks hard on their tips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Koga could feel himself coming close, so he pulls on Maeve's hair gently to release their thick cocks from her hot mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Corvus glares at him, he was so close as well. He looked at Koga questioningly, "save it for the best part pretty boy," the white haired male told him. Koga picks up Maeve, wrapping her legs around his waist. Maeve blushes when she feels something poking at the entrance of her womanhood. She hides her face into the crook of Koga's neck, "awe come on kitten, we wanna hear you screaming our names tonight okay," Koga said. He faces Corvus while he begins to enter Maeve's tight heat. Thankfully her heat slick helped a lot for him to easily slip in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve cutely squeals, Koga's large dick alone was enough to fill her up to the brim. "My turn," she hears Corvus say before something else slips inside her and settles against Koga's dick. She looks down a little to see both Koga and Corvus were inside her._ _ _ _ _ _

______They start to thrust in and out of her, the two having their own pace but still pleasuring Maeve nevertheless. Koga was going fast while Corvus went slow, both going hard as they deepened their way through Maeve's tight insides. The smaller girl was a moaning mess. This is what she needed anyways._ _ _ _ _ _

______After what felt like long sweaty hours, Maeve could feel herself coming again. Corvus notices this when he feels Maeve's inner walls tighten around him and Koga, "going to cum baby~," he asks while panting. "Yes--," Maeve moaned out. "Do it kitten, cum for us," Koga said grunting. The two men started to go harder and increase their pace, for they too could feel themselves coming close._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maeve arches her back against the two, completely getting her small body sandwich between two broad and built chests. She wraps one arm around Koga's neck and the other on Corvus's while leaning her neck back onto his shoulder. Corvus took the chance to nibble on her neck, making sure to leave a mark, a mark that claims to who this little lady belongs to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Koga sees this and lets out a 'tsk', before doing the same thing to the other side of Maeve's neck. Corvus glares at him again, "sharing is caring," is what Koga told him after leaving another mark. "Don't be greedy now," Corvus grunted, "I should say the same to you too, Prince Corvus," Koga smirks. The other male smirks back as their stare goes back to the half tigron girl between them. They hasten their thrusts making sure every thrust left a big impact to Maeve's sweet spot. "Ahh~ Corvus! Koga~!" Maeve squeals out their names. She kept moaning out their names, their manhoods abused her sweet spot with no mercy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her walls tightens around their dicks to the point it caused them all to cum at the same time. Large amounts of white liquids filled up every empty space of her tight pussy. Some even leaking out of her entrance. Maeve was then hit with heavy exhaustion, as she instantly passes out Corvus's shoulder. The only thing she remembered was feeling two dicks inside her tight pussy, and two pairs of lips placing a kiss on her forehead before she gets knocked out._ _ _ _ _ _

______That night, two shirtless men left the alleyway while one of them carries a small girl wearing a green tank top and a dark brown coat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nothing suspicious at all._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines day!


End file.
